


I'm Sorry, Daddy

by StevetheIcecube



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was just trying to help his dad with an experiment. He didn't know that he wasn't wanted there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, angsty poem. Also on Fanfiction.

I just wanted to be a hero, Daddy.

I just wanted to be like Steve.

I wanted to be the person you wanted me to be.

Why did you have to leave?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought you would be proud of me.

Don't you always say people should be more clever?

I was just trying to be clever, Daddy.

I thought you wanted me to flip that lever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was just trying to help.

I thought you wanted me there.

But then you called me a whelp.

I don't really think that's fair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't really being a bad boy, was I?

I know that you don't like me being in the lab.

But I wasn't meaning to pry.

And I know that the cut will scab.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope no one a school notices.

Then you'd be in trouble.

But it's all about academic focuses.

Not about whether I'm comfortable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry, Daddy.


End file.
